


something more than now, something more than us

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing, Borderline Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Panic Attacks, Presents, Requited Love, Studying, Teasing, Unrequited Love, boyfriend shirt, comatose kuroo, crying bc of the movie, injured hina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dump of short drabbles I did for the "send me a sentence and I'll write you five more" meme on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146029324997/but-hinata-couldnt-understand-why-kuroo-didnt)

**But Hinata couldn't understand why Kuroo didn't want to play outside with him.**

"Tetsu-kun, come on!" he tried again, but Kuroo remained in bed.

With a growing pout, Hinata watched Kuroo hide his head beneath the covers. It lasted only for a moment, though, because then Hinata grinned and jumped right on his friend. There was a high squeak of surprise and no long after an arm shot out from beneath the blankets to pull Hinata under. Unresisting, he snuggled into Kuroo, and giggled – this was fine, too.


	2. oihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146030401437/his-hands-reached-past-the-net-as-his-legs)

**His hands reached past the net as his legs propelled him into the air, swinging his arm to smack the ball.**

And yet, he _still_ couldn't reach it. The ball flew past his hand, its peak point much higher than Hinata's legs allowed him to jump. Landing down and grimacing at the stab of pain in his left knee, Hinata cursed his fate, his blasted knee and the world of volleyball that refused to see him even when he was at his best.

"Don't mind, don't mind, you'll get there!"

The hand on his shoulder was warm, and when Hinata turned, so was Oikawa's smile. Without any words necessary, Hinata understood the message: "Don't overwork yourself, give it time," and he found himself trusting in it, and in his senpai.


	3. miyusawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146031610747/misawa-dont-be-such-an-ass-eijun-sighs-and)

**"Don't be such an ass," Eijun sighs and half-heartedly glares at Kazuya.**

"But didn't you say you love my ass?" Kazuya grins back, undeterred. "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

Eijun's glare got heated in a matter of seconds and Kazuya would bet his catching arm that when the pitcher opens his mouth next, it'll be to his full name followed by another very sophisticated insult. Before he let that happen, Kazuya reached out for Eijun's hand, chuckling.

"Fine," he finally agreed, locking their fingers together. "You can take me out on a date for my birthday."


	4. kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146033033472/hina-could-feel-kuroos-warmth-through-the-thin)

**Hinata could feel Kuroo's warmth through the thin fabric of his boyfriend's shirt, the other's heartbeat vibrating under the palm of his hand, so close, and yet he felt the distance gaping between them more than ever before.**

He stared into the calm face, the same face he's loved for years; the same face that he woke up to every morning and said goodbye to with a kiss every night; the same face that smiled at him in a way that made Hinata want to give him his whole world.

How could this have happened? Why did it have to be them?

The life support machines all around him buzzed with purpose, protecting Kuroo's life and Hinata's fragile, vulnerable heart from breaking completely.

"Wake up," Hinata whispered. "Please, Tetsurou, wake up..."


	5. miyumei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146033875567/would-it-be-possible-for-you-to-do-a-miyumei-for)

**Kazuya was fully prepared for a lot of situations, but Mei showing up on his doorstep and confessing was not one of them.**

Kazuya, contradictory to what people believed, wasn't used to getting confessed to. Everyone always thought that he was some sort of casanova, picking between girls and boys as he pleased, but nothing could be further from the truth. The reality was that Kazuya was awkward with feelings, he was brash and inconsiderate, and his horribly timed jokes ruined the mood irreparably, which made confessing to him a challenge almost impossible to overcome. And no one wanted to try that hard for him, ever. No one... until now.

Kazuya shifted from one foot to another, unsure how to handle this.

"So..." he cleared his throat. "Do you want to come in?"


	6. oihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146044967507/when-oikawa-sees-those-telltale-orange-locks-he)

**When Oikawa sees those telltale orange locks, he almost forgets to breathe.**

And then he forgets to breathe for real when Hinata turns to him with a bright smile and warm eyes, stunning like the setting sun. It's hard to control the wild beating of his heart and put on a smile on his slack with admiration face, but Oikawa tries. By the small wrinkle between Hinata's eyebrows, he knows he's failed, but it doesn't matter anymore because Hinata's opening his mouth and Oikawa's already staring at his lips, hungry for what's to come.

"Oikawa-san," Hinata greets. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by," he lies, because that's what he's good at – keeping the truth safely closed in his fragile heart, where no one but him can see it.


	7. kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146048022242/oh-this-simply-wont-do-kuroo-whispered-into)

**"Oh, this simply won't do," Kuroo whispered into the crook of Hinata's neck, one hand unbuttoning the ginger's shirt while the other clutched onto his waist, his lips slowly trailing up and down Hinata's neck as he squirmed underneath, face flushed.** "I think I will need to punish you, love."

Hinata shivered under him violently, his fingers biting into Kuroo's sides. His breathing hitched and Kuroo felt it tickle his ear, a caress that made Kuroo's dick harden in his pants. Strong thighs trembled against Kuroo's from the effort of keeping still and it brought Kuroo a sweet sense of delight that Hinata was so obedient in his arms. Deciding that punishment could wait for just a moment, he ground his hips against Hinata's, the friction making them both groan. Frankly, Kuroo didn't know who was even punishing whom anymore as Hinata's hand harshly pulled on his hair to crush their lips in a searing kiss.


	8. miyusawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146041132382/not-the-pink-one-either-eijun-says-with-his)

**"Not the pink one either," Eijun says with his resting pout in place and no hint of it leaving any time soon, and Kazuya has to wonder why the kid is so hellbent on this whole 'kare-shirt' idea if all he does is frowning at and promptly judging all the shirts Kazuya has to offer.**

"Which one do you want then?" he asks, sighing and wondering why exactly did he agree to this in the first place.

Eijun huffs and promptly jumps off Kazuya's bed to make his way to the drawer Kazuya has been going through in order to satisfy his very picky boyfriend. Shirt after shirt, Eijun's frown gets deeper and Kazuya stands off to the side, watching in quiet amusement as Eijun drives himself up the wall. Finally, after going through Kazuya's whole wardrobe, Eijun straightens up. Kazuya hopes this is the end, that this is it and Eijun will give up, but...

"I want this one," Eijun says instead, hand clenching on the front of the shirt Kazuya is currently wearing, and the only thing Kazuya can do is think: _Oh dear_.


	9. akaahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146053196977/akaashi-held-hinata-close-to-his-torso-dont)

**Akaashi held Hinata close to his torso, "Don't cry." He murmured in a strangled tone, as the redhead buried his face into Akaashi's chest.**

"But..." Hinata hiccupped, looking up at Akaashi with red-rimmed eyes. Fat tears rolled down his flushed tears and his lower lip trembled as he spoke. "The d-dog... it died..."

"I know." Akaashi wiped away the tears with his thumbs, cradling Hinata's face. "I know."

Hinata tasted of tears and unhappiness, but Akaashi didn't mind it – as long as it was about the movies, he could handle it. As long as it was about the movies...


	10. oihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146051573737/oikawa-smiled-softly-raising-his-hand-to-fondly)

**Oikawa smiled softly, raising his hand to fondly brush Hinata's cheek.**

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, squirming under his gaze, his face turning pink up to his ears.

"Admiring," Oikawa said simply.

"Admiring what?"

The blush was now crawling down Hinata's neck and Oikawa chuckled at the amber eyes that didn't want to meet his at all, looking everywhere but at him.

"You," he replied, sliding his hand to cup Hinata's chin and lift it up until their lips could meet in a sweet, sweet kiss.


	11. kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146054180507/hinata-wasnt-angry-he-wasnt-sad-he-was-broken)

**Hinata wasn't angry, he wasn't sad, he was broken; despite how much he'd trusted kuroo, how much he'd loved him, things still ended this way with kuroo drunkenly waking up with a stranger in their bed while Hinata was away for a night.**

He cried, he screamed, he cried again and smashed Kuroo's favourite cup – nothing helped to fill the void inside his chest, the now hollow part his heart used to occupy. And then he called Kuroo to listen to whatever excuse and apology he had concocted, because he was weak and in love and it still hurt, but he knew he'd forgive the man anything, if only he could hear those three words again...

"I love you, Shouyou. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Hinata hang up, unsure which three he had wanted to hear, but none soothed his heart this time.


	12. iwahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146055174517/iwaizumi-wastes-no-time-to-pull-hinata-into-an)

**Iwaizumi wastes no time to pull Hinata into an embrace, even if he's rejected or he's hated—at least he tried and that's what matters most (or is what he likes to think to soothe the pain): "I like you."**

There's only silence to answer him and his heart breaks slowly, second after second, breath after breath, and Iwaizumi closes his eyes. He's never confessed, never got rejected, but now he knows that it hurts. He doesn't regret doing it, though, no, but he regrets that he has to open his arms and let Hinata go, which he does with raw pain in his heart.

"I..." Hinata stops, hands wriggling his shirt, his eyes cast down and cheeks crimson. "I like you, too."

And it's only then that Iwaizumi notices that the silence wasn't a no, but a very shy, very embarrassed, very flushed yes that makes his world spin and so does he – he spins his world as he lifts Hinata off the ground, hugging him and never planning to let go.


	13. kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146055995492/hinata-was-so-tired-of-trying-to-keep-up-the)

**Hinata was so tired of trying to keep up the smile, maybe it was time to admit that where there had been a vibrate symphony there was only a hollow tune.**

But no one would believe that if he told them, would they? So he kept on pretending, even when his smile wavered, even when his cheeks hurt, even when his throat tightened with unshed tears – he kept smiling.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo asked, pausing the movie when he felt Hinata snuggle more and more into his side without as much as looking at the screen.

"I'm fine," Hinata replied, because he always did, because a lie repeated a thousand times became true.

Kuroo hummed, but it was a distracted sound that got lost in the soft rustle of clothes as he turned to Hinata fully, eyes soft and concerned, and said:

"I know you're not. Tell me?"

And Hinata did, for the first time feeling like if there was one place he didn't have to pretend anymore, it was here, in Kuroo's arms.


	14. tsukihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146080757387/its-funny-if-this-happened-months-ago-tsukishima)

**It's funny, if this happened months ago Tsukishima would have let Hinata go, unconcerned, rather than worry about the dead eyed expression on the boy's face but that was then and this was now - before Hinata could leave, Tsukishima quickly grabbed onto the other boy's bag strap and pulled the smaller boy into his arms, "Don't let him clip your wings."**

Hinata was frozen in the embrace, for a while Tsukishima even thought he shouldn't have done that, and irrational fear clenched his gut painfully. But then Hinata unwound, pressing himself into his chest with a tremble so violent Tsukishima could feel it shake his own heart deep in his chest.

"I won't," came a soft whisper from Hinata's mouth. "I won't."

"Good," Tsukishima said, relieved, because a flightless crow struggling against the wind was something he never wanted to see.

 


	15. kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146081955487/kuroo-grinned-running-his-fingers-through-the)

**Kuroo grinned, running his fingers through the ginger's soft red hair.**

"I love you," he said.

"I know," Hinata replied, eyes closing as he leaned into the caress.

"I love you," Kuroo repeated, voice softer this time.

Amber gleamed warmly, when Hinata said: "I love you, too."

"I love you," Kuroo mumbled against Hinata's lips, not really stealing a kiss when it was willingly given.

This time, he didn't get a word of reply, just a tender smile and another kiss, but it was enough.


	16. akaahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146082928657/lets-stop-obviously-nothing-going-to-get-done)

**"Let's stop, obviously nothing's going to get done," Akaashi said as he closed the textbook. "Sorry, but it was starting to hurt my head." Looking up from the bed Hinata pouted as he avoided Akaashi's gaze.**

"What do you want to do then?" Akaashi asked, turning to Hinata, who mumbled something into the mattress his face was pressed against, too quiet for Akaashi to hear. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Hinata's face darkened with a blush that Akaashi didn't know where was coming from, but he found himself admiring the expanse of flushed cheeks peppered with freckles while Hinata gathered his courage to repeat what he'd said.

"I want to cuddle," Hinata admitted embarrassedly, still not looking Akaashi in the eye.

Lips quirking in a small smile, Akaashi crawled onto the bed and caged Hinata in his arms just as he hid his face in the back of Hinata's neck.

"With pleasure," he said, pressing a kiss against the flushed skin.


	17. kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146084279122/its-dark-outside-hinata-found-it-hard-to-breathe)

**It's dark outside. Hinata found it hard to breathe under the smouldering blankets and thick black colour of the night. He forgot for a second that Kuroo was next to him, but too far. He tried to hold his breath, begging for the hyperventilation not to start, and that his boyfriend would stay peacefully sleeping. The ginger wished he had medicine close by- anything to keep the panic down. His hand twitched anxiously towards the sleeping male. He wanted to cry, he felt so scared and alone.**

But Kuroo didn't wake up. Hinata wasn't sure if he was actually hurt about it, or maybe relieved that he didn't bother him with his problems.

Shifting in bed to look at Kuroo's sleeping face, he felt his heartbeat slow, breathing even out. Just looking at him, at the messy hair and thin lips; closed eyes with dark lashes; the laugh lines around his mouth; the high forehead and perky nose; it calmed Hinata down. Because no matter if Kuroo knew it or not, if he was awake or not, he was always there when Hinata had needed him, a solid pillar supporting him in times of weakness and elevating him in times of strength. And Hinata loved him for that with all his heart.


	18. iwahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146085693692/are-you-serious-iwaizumi-san-he-exclaims-with-a)

**"Are you serious Iwaizumi-san," he exclaims with a grin that looks about ready to split his cheeks apart and a pair of amber eyes just sparkling with mirth.**

"I wouldn't bring him if I wasn't," Iwaizumi replies and hands Hinata the tiny Pomeranian he's been holding in his arms ever since Hinata opened the door. "He's yours if you want him."

"Of course I do!" Hinata wasted no time in taking the dog from Iwaizumi, cradling him against his chest and grinning, grinning, grinning. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Iwaizumi said, though what he really wanted to say was "No, thank _you_ ," because the smile Hinata sent his way was far too bright, too beautiful, to angelic and Iwaizumi felt blessed.


	19. iwaoihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146087631797/oikawa-kissed-hinata-deeply-as-iwaizumi-trailed)

**Oikawa kissed Hinata deeply, as Iwaizumi trailed kisses down Hinata's neck.**

It was the strangest feeling, two pairs of lips caressing him, but Hinata liked it. They were connected, linked in a way that three people never should be, and Hinata was their conduit. When Oikawa bit his lower lip, Hinata moaned and bucked against Iwaizumi, making him hiss in return; and when Iwaizumi ground his hips against Hinata's ass, Hinata pulled at Oikawa's hair, chocolate brown eyes clouding with pleasure. It was as if they urged each other on towards new heights with every move, every breath, every moan – and Hinata soared.


	20. kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/146088697042/rip-for-punishment-tbh-shou-squirmed-in-the)

**Shouyou squirmed in the strong hold on his wrist. He knew his lover was annoyed- but never has he seen that kind of look in Kuroo's eyes before. "Look, Tetsurou I really- I swear I didn't mean for Oikawa to grope me- I didn't even- I was so shocked.. I didn't mean to let him get so close like that.." His voice became a small whisper and his head dropped, cheeks red in shame, knowing it was his fault for letting Oikawa get so touchy in the first place.**

"Okay," was the only thing Kuroo said, but the hold on his wrist didn't lessen.

Shouyou swallowed uneasily. "You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm fucking pissed," Kuroo replied matter-of-factly and Shouyou hang his head low again. "But not at you."

"Wha–"

"You didn't want it, right?" Kuroo asked and when Shouyou shook his head, he continued: "Then I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at _him_."

Shouyou didn't know what to say to that, if there even was anything he _could_ say to that, but it wasn't necessary because the hold on his wrist slipped and Kuroo's large hand took his instead, and really, Shouyou didn't say anything – he just squeezed his hand tight because this was the only hand he ever wanted to hold.


End file.
